PART LOVE
by Sassy Girl Phumie
Summary: bingung mau buat summarynya,pokok'a yg tertarik silahkan dibaca aja deh chingudeul ini cuma penpik ringan ttg perjodohan yunjae yg dibuat sesuai pikiran yg ada di otak author dan changkyu pun sedikit membantu menjadi peri cinta abal-abal disini hehe /


_**TITLE : PART LOVE **_

_**PAIRING : YUNJAE slight CHANGKYU & YOOSU**_

_**RATE : T **_

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°

_**[ SHOCK ]**_

"Joongiee~ kesini sebentar appa ingin bicara padamu," panggil sang appa dengan suara tegasnya

"Ne appa~," sahut jaejoong dengan langkah yang terburu-buru

pasti ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan pikir jaejoong

Dilihatnya appa dan umma sudah duduk manis disofa

Itu semakin membuat jaejoong bertanya-tanya

"Waeyo appa?,"tanya jaejoong dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa

"Appa ingin bertanya padamu,apa kesanmu terhadap anaknya ?," tanya appa dengan serius

Ada ekspresi kaget tergambar diwajah jaejoong,dia bingung sekali dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan appa-nya itu

"Um~ maksud appa Jung Yunho ?!,"tanya jaejoong hati-hati

"Hmm~," appanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong

"A..aku tidak punya kesan apapun appa,dia hanya anak berandalan yang sering bolos sewaktu kuliah dulu,"sahut jaejoong dengan santai

"Oohh~ begitu rupanya,"

"Mi..mianhae appa aku tidak mengerti mengapa appa bertanya tentang dia padaku?!,"

Mendengar pertanyaan jaejoong sang appa hanya melemparkan senyum khasnya kepada jaejoong

Itu membuat jaejoong semakin bingung

"Istriku coba kau jelaskan padanya,"titah appa kepada eommanya

Jaejoong agak jengkel dengan sikap appanya yang menurutnya sangat bertele-tele hingga ia pun mendesak sang eomma untuk menjawab pertanyaannya

"Eomma sebenarnya ada apa sih?!,"

"Begini aegy~ dulu appamu pernah berjanji dalam hati jika mempunyai anak akan menikahkannya dengan anak dari keluarga jung,kebetulan appa dan eomma hanya punya anak tunggal yaitu kau dan keluarga jung pun begitu mereka hanya mempunyai jung yunho sebagai anak mereka satu-satunya dan,belum lama ini sudah diadakan pertemuan keluarga antara keluarga kita dan keluarga jung,"

dengan santainya sang eomma menjelaskan tanpa peduli dengan perubahan wajah yg shock dari jaejoong

JGEEERR!

Bagai mendengar petir di siang bolong jaejoong tak percaya dengan apa yang telah Dia dengar barusan

Bertunangan!?

Dengan jung yunho?!

Oh Nowwww~

"Shiro! Aku tidak mau ! Appa kenapa appa seperti itu? Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan si brandalan itu!," teriak jaejoong histeris

sekalipun dia pernah berfikir untuk tunangan dengan siapapun terlebih lagi dengan si jung yunho

"Apa alasanmu menolak? Walaupun dia berandalan dia tetap anak yang sopan,dan yang lebih penting appa sudah tau bibit bebet dan bobotnya,"ujar sang appa santai,appa tak peduli sama sekali dengan kemarahan jaejoong

"M..mwoo?! So..sopan?! Appa benar-benar telah salah menilai si jung yunho itu!,"

"Tapi appa melihat dia bersikap sangat sopan sekali sewaktu pertemuan kemarin bahkan sikapnya sangat kontras sekali dengan sikapmu sekarang,lihat kau! Kau membentak appa!," tegas appa

Jaejoong menyadari sikapnya

Dia menundukan kepalanya

Jaejoong sadar sikapnya sangat tidak sopan tapi,itu karena dia benar-benar shock

"mi..mianhae appa,jeongmal mianhae hanya saja aku shock dengan rencana pertunangan ini appa,aku sama sekali tidak menyangka,"

"Rencana? Ini bukan rencana,pertunangan itu akan segera terlaksana,"sahut appa

"Appaaaa~,"rengek jaejoong,ingin rasanya ia menangis tapi dia gengsi melakukannya

Lalu eomma pun melerai debat antara appa dan aegy yg sama-sama keras kepala itu

"Dengar sayang.. Eomma tau kamu tidak mau tapi percayalah jung yunho adalah anak yg baik hanya saja mungkin selama ini kau melihatnya dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda tapi seiring berjalannya waktu seseorang akan berubah menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya dan yang eomma lihat jung yunho menjadi seorang namja yang lebih baik dan bertanggung jawab..," ucap eomma dengan membelai rambut jaejoong dengan lembut

"Bagaimana eomma bisa tahu dia menjadi lebih baik?Aku dulu satu kampus dengannya eomma jadi aku tau bagaimana dia?!,"ujar jaejoong dengan menampakan wajah kesalnya

"Tentu saja eomma tau,percaya deh sama eomma eumm!?,"

"Aisshhh~," dengan jengkel jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah sementara appa dan eommanya hanya tersenyum

_**CURHAT**_

"A..apa?! Kau akan di tunangan dengan jung yunho ?!" Pekik yoochun tak percaya

Dengan lesu jaejoong hanya mengangguk

Lalu yoochun dan junsu saling berpandangan,mereka bingung dan tak tau harus berkomentar apa,salah-salah kalau sampai salah komentar mereka malah dapet tatapan membunuh dari jaeoong

"Umm~ hyung mungkin benar yang dikatakan eomma mu,jung yunho jadi berbeda setelah bekerja,"kata junsu dengan hati-hati

"Huh?! Anak berandalan seperti itu tidak akan pernah berubah,sekali berandalan tetap berandalan!," jaejoong menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketanah,entah sudah berapa banyak batu yang tak berdosa ditendang olehnya

"Jadi,maumu apa hyung?,"tanya yoochun penasaran

"Entahlah~ aku bingung (⌣́_⌣̀),"

"Apa kau pernah bertemu jung yunho setelah lulus kuliah," tanya junsu

"Aku terakhir bertemu waktu kita party ditempat jiyoung dan setelah lulus kuliah pun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya,"

"Jadi hampir 3 tahun kau tak bertemu dengannya? Yang aku dengar dari changmin,yunho meneruskan bisnis ayahnya di eropa," tukas junsu

"Ah~ aku tak perduli dia mau ke eropa atau kemana pun,bukan urusanku! Hei dengar aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar soal dia ada dimana,yang aku mau dengar kalian berikan aku solusi gimana caranya menentang rencana pertunangan ini !,"

"Mian hyung bukannya kami tak mau memberi solusi tapi,kami tidak tau harus memberikan solusi apa..," yoochun mengamini ucapan junsu dengan anggukan

"Haah~ ya sudahlah,aku pergi dulu kalau gitu,"

Jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan yoosu yang menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung

̸̨ _**JUNG YUNHO ! **_ ̸̨

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah

Pikirannya kalut

Kenapa sih appa tiba-tiba ingin menjodohkan dirinya

Dengan jung yunho

Kenapa juga harus dengan

Yunho?!

"Aarrggghhh~ jung yunho bodooohhhh~ !," teriak jaejoong dengan keras

Dia tak peduli berapa banyak orang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung dan aneh

"Ehem! Apa kau baru saja mengataiku nona?!," tiba-tiba ada suara asing

"Aku bukan no...na..,"

Lagi-lagi jaejoong shock

Begitu ia melihat seseorang yang memanggil dirinya 'nona'

Ternyata orang itu adalah jung yunho,calon tunangannya

(Ups!)

"Ka..kau..ju..jung yun..yunho?!," jaejoong merasa nafasnya sesak,tak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya sekarang

"Apa kabar jaejoongie jelek? Hahaha..kudengar kau meneriaki ku bodoh," dengan menyeringai yunho mendekati jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung

Kini jarak mereka sangat dekat entah kenapa jaejoong merasa mati rasa,ia sama sekali tak mampu menggerakan badannya

Dia masih tak percaya dengan siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang

"Tadi aku menelpon eommamu menanyakan reaksimu soal rencana pertunangan itu,dan sudah ku duga kau pasti akan menolak,hmm~ tapi tenang saja aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku seperti yang kau lakukan padaku,"

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar perkataan yunho barusan

"Mwo?! Jatuh cinta? Kapan aku melakukannya? Cih! Aku tak merasa melakukannya..," ketus jaejoong dengan menjauh dari yunho,kini tubuhnya mampu bergerak setelah pulih dari rasa shock dan kagetnya

"Umm~ entahlah.. Aku juga tak ingat kapan kau melakukannya tapi,tiap lihat wajahmu yang galak tapi sangat cantik,aku mulai tertarik padamu makanya aku mulai mencari cara mendekatimu,"

"Cari cara mendekatiku?!" Jaejoong melongo mendengar penuturan yunho,dia tak merasa yunho mencari cara untuk mendekatinya dulu

"Apa kau ingat saat aku membuang bekal makan siangmu,menjahili sahabatmu junsu hingga menangis dan membuat kau dihukum oleh dosen karena kau terlambat datang ke kampus? Mungkin caraku terlihat menyebalkan tapi aku senang karena dengan begitu kau datang menghampiriku yaahh~ walaupun kau datang hanya untuk memarahiku karena kejahilanku,mianhae ya kim jaejoongie ," dengan senyum yang sangat tulus yunho menjulurkan tangannya untuk meminta maaf secara formal

"Ta..tapi..ak..aku..aku benar-benar masih bingung,"

Walaupun bingung jaejoong tetap menjabat tangan yunho

Ada perasaan aneh saat ia menjabat tangan yunho

Perasaan hangat dan nyaman

̷̴̬̩̃̊ _**PERI CINTA**_ ̷̴̬̩̃̊

Setelah kepergian yunho

Jaejoong duduk sendirian ditaman

dia sedang mencerna tiap ucapan yang dikatakan yunho tadi

Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat

Dia benar-benar merasa aneh

Mengapa TUHAN begitu banyak memberikan kejutan untuknya hari ini

Tiba-tiba appa membicarakan rencana pertunangannya

Tiba-tiba juga ia tak menyangka bertemu yunho

Tiba-tiba juga dia merasa berbunga-bunga saat yunho mengatakan bahwa dia berubah menjadi lebih baik karena ingin membuktikan kesungguhan cintanya pada jaejoong

'Apa yunho benar-benar menyukaiku?!'

'Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan dia hanya menjahiliku lagi!?'

'Tapi,tatapan matanya sepertinya tidak berbohong'

'Aku..aku harus apa ya?!'

Jaejoong memijit-mijit keningnya,rasanya dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa?

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang muncul yang entah darimana asalnya

"Jika ada orang yang mau berubah demi orang yang dicintainya,bukankah itu berarti dia adalah seseorang yang baik,kenapa harus dipikir lagi kalau kau telah menemukan orang yang baik untukmu,"

"Si..siapa itu?!," jaejoong menengok kanan-kiri tapi tak ada seseorang pun yang sedang berbicara padanya

"Aku adalah peri cinta,sudah tidak ada waktu untuk itu bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang dan mengatakan soal persetujuanmu untuk pertunangan itu,"

"Ah iya kau benar! Gomawo~ peri cinta," jaejoong pun bersiap untuk berlari tapi,dia menundanya karena dia merasa sesuatu yang janggal

"Tunggu! Ah.. Peri cinta~ aa..aku merasa sepertinya aku mengenal suaramu,"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! A..apa?! Ti..tidak ! Kau tidak pernah mendengar suaraku kau pasti salah anak muda,"

"Iyakah?! Hmm~ mungkin juga ya? Peri cinta suaramu memang terdengar lebih bagus daripada suara si monster food changminnie,hehehe..jeongmal gomawoyo angel loveee~,"

Dan jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan taman itu untuk mengatakan setuju tentang tunangan itu

Sementara itu...

"Sial! Dia bilang suara ku jelek," gerutu seseorang,dan kekasihnya yang sedang ada disebelahnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Changminnie baby~ bagiku suaramu seksi kok,mungkin jae hyung merasa seperti itu karena dia bingung dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul hahaha~,"

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie bahkan kau pun ikut menertawaiku,ugh! Sebel,"

"Haha~ mianhae chagia~ chuu~," kyu pun mencium pipi changmin agar changmin tidak ngambek lagi

"ah~ kyu kau serang aku duluan ya?! Tunggu nanti akan ku balas," ujar changmin dengan senyum evilnya

"Aku sangat menantikan balasan itu," kyu pun membalas senyuman changmin dengan tak kalah evilnya

"Tunggu sebentar kyu aku harus menelpon yunho hyung dulu,"

Kyu tersenyum dan mengangguk,lalu changmin pun menelpon yunho untuk melaporkan 'usaha'nya untuk membantu yunho

"Hyung~ aku sudah berhasil membantumu,awas jangan lupa janjimu untuk memberikan tiket pulang pergi liburan ku bersama kyuhyun ke italy,"

"..."

"Siiippp~ selamat bertunangan ya hyung~,"

'Klik!"

"Hehehe.. Ayo kita ke bioskop kyu,disana nanti kau akan kubalas,"

"Aww~ aku takuuut~,"

Dengan berlari kyu pun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek changmin,dan changmin pun mengejar kyu karena merasa gemas

Jadilah dua kekasih yang terkenal akan ke evilannya berkejar-kejaran dengan romantis

* _**PILIHAN **_ *

3 BULAN KEMUDIAN

Acara pertunangan itu tercipta dengan meriah sekali

Pihak dari keluarga Jung dan Kim memang berasal dari Keluarga yang terhormat

Semua orang terlihat bahagia

Tentunya kim jaejoong pun merasa bahagia

"Apa? Jadi kau yang menyamar menjadi peri cinta?! Ugh! Kau kelewatan monster food!," jaejoong dengan gemas menjewer kuping changmin sampai merah

"Aaww~ appoooo~,"

Dengan bantuan kyu dan yunho akhirnya changmin terbebas dari murkanya jaejoong

"Kyuu~ atiiiittt~," changmin merengek dengan mengusap-usap kupingnya yang panas dan memerah

"Iish~ dasar lebay!," jaejoong bersiap memberikan jeweran lagi kalau saja tangannya tak ditarik oleh yunho

Yoosu dan minkyu yang melihat jaejoong pergi ditarik oleh yunho mulai tersenyum penuh arti

"Ya! Changmin-ah ayo kita taruhan,jae hyung pasti dicium oleh yunho hyung," ujar yoochun tersenyum jahil

"Aniyo! Itu sih sudah pasti kau yang menang,yunho hyung pasti akan mencium jae hyung,"

Akhirnya yoosu dan minkyu tertawa gembira bersama

other place

"Ini dimana yun?!,"

Jaejoong memperhatikan tempat sekitarnya

"Ini tempat favorite aku,jika aku sedang ingin melihat bintang aku pasti kesini,aku ingin menunjukan 5 bintangku padamu,kemarilah lihat dengan teropongku,"

(Bayangin kaya sanchai sama tao mingse yg Måu liat meteor)

"Waahh~ ini indah sekali,mereka seperti membentuk huruf W ya?," seru jaejoong kagum

"Umm~ aku memberikan nama bintang-bintang itu cassiopeia,"

"Cassiopeia?! Nama yang indah,"

Lalu yunho pun menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya

"Aku janji di depan bintang-bintang cassiopeiaku,aku akan membuat kau bahagia selamanya,"

Jaejoong sangat terharu mendengar ucapannya yunho yang terdengar amat tulus ditelinganya,dengan mantap jaejoong membalas pelukan yunho

"Aku percaya janjimu tuan berandalan,"

Yunho pun tertawa mendengar ucapan jaejoong

"Oh ya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu,kenapa kau mau memutuskan tunangan padaku?!," tanya yunho

"Entahlah,aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku.. Dan ucapan peri cinta juga membantuku untuk memutuskan hal itu,"

"Hahaha.. Kalau begitu aku harus mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada si peri cinta itu,"

lalu yunjae pun tertawa bahagia bersama

Dan,dengan berpelukan mesra mereka pun berciuman dengan sangat mesra dan hangat

Inilah pilihan jaejoong

Dia tau pilihan pasti ada resiko

Tapi jika bersama jung yunho

Dia akan melewati resiko apapun

Saranghae

✽ _**FINISH **_


End file.
